Obvious
by Ienkotsu - Kihiro
Summary: My first fic' on English, please be good. It's an YohxAna I hope you like and I hope you send me some reviews


Hello people!!... this is my very first time doing an English fic' I hope that you like it, and if you see a horror on my history, tell me ran away. .-, although my favorite couple is Ren×Pilika, I'm doing this one of Ana×Yoh. Thanks. I'm gonna ask you that if you think that this fic' deserve a review PLEASE LET ME ONE!! GIVE ME REVIEWS!!!   
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Obvious   
  
There it was, the Shaman King, Yoh Asakura. In the background, feeling the wind of he's skin, in the place were he's new life begin and he say's: -"Gotta tell you Ana"-. The place were they went living it was full of loneliness, nobody was there, just he and Ana. All the friends of Yoh had left to their respective homes. While nobody was in the surroundings he would take advantage to admit everything to her, the owner of he's heart, to Ana Kyôyama. The truth, he never thought of falling in love with her, but later he thoroughly met her, and it felt desperate with the only fact of not being near to the blonde, the only thing that he really wanted is that both they felt in the same way, that both they loved each other. He stood up, decided in admitting everything once and for all. From previous days he came preparing the form in which he would say everything to her, but this time the occasion, it was perfect. The only thing that made him doubt was that Ana could reject the proposition of love that he would make to her in some seconds. He wanted with the whole heart that she corresponds him, and she told him that she loved him equally. He Cross the whole pension until get to the door of the room of Kyôyama, was it a little nervous, until he finally entered, did very missed Ana look and also she did ask him -"What is what you want, Yoh?"-. Him, even more decided, began to speak.  
  
"We started as friends  
  
But something happened inside me  
  
Now I'm reading into everything  
  
But there's no sign you hear the lightning, baby"  
  
Ana was extremely confused with what he was telling to her. It was maybe that one of her wishes where became reality. Was Yoh really admitting that he loved her?. It was exaggeratedly happy for that happened, nevertheless, it could not demonstrate it completely, she would wait to that the boy finished all his argument. Never, in her head, it crossed the idea that the young man could really be in love with her. Although in the problems that she had he will always be beside her. In the face of Yoh it lay some how many drops of cold sweat and it was not for more, in any minute Kyôyama could tell him "What the hell you are thinking?, I don't love you", he only waited in that that didn't happen and that she told him that yes, that she do felt in the same way. He sighed deeply and he started to spoke again.  
  
"You don't ever notice me turning on my charm  
  
Or wonder why I'm always where you are"  
  
Kyôyama was in extreme happiness. Yes, the suppositions of her were certain, Yoh was saying it to her!, but it still lacked more, because the thing would not be this way. Inside her, the blonde, it could not contain so much happiness. It hated the idea of thinking that they would marry without at least to feel love, the idea that he was declaring it filled her soul. It was more than ready to tell him "I Also Love You", however, she should wait for not being like a desperate idiot. But it was Yoh, HER Yoh!. To see it there nervous, made that Ana have the desires to hug him, to kiss him, and to also admit that she love him too. The boy of the brown hair and of the gigantic earphones, already gave everything for fact, he had already made he's part, the only thing that it lacked it was to listen Ana's answer, but before all this he should say the strong things and clearing to agree with her, from he's love to the blonde.  
  
"I've made it obvious  
  
Done everything but sing it  
  
(I've crushed on you so long, but on and on you get me wrong)  
  
I'm not so good with words  
  
And since you never notice  
  
The way that we belong  
  
I'll say it in a love song"  
  
Yoh still wondered how the damn words that he was saying could leave he's mouth, it was too nervous, the youth's cold look that Ana was seeing him, made that the drops of cold sweat will increase. From time to time, due to he's huge nervous, he was playing with he's hair and he laughed with no reason, it was seen as an idiot, but he didn't know what more to do, that was what he felt and that's it, he had he's own way to say the things, the point was that Ana understood him and that she responded him. If he end up and the blonde finished telling him something like "I don't love you", he would collapse, but in the bottom of the black eyes of Kyôyama that answer was not seen, he looked at himself, perhaps or at least, she gave him some hope, since the boy wouldn't make the things work, how could she fell in love with him?, more didn't know that he's feelings were corresponded in the same way or until more. Ana, in her interior, laughed since he caused she a lot of grace to see that nervous to the small young man, he wasn't this way, at least not with her. It continued awaiting those words, of the magic words.   
  
"(Heard you talk about)  
  
How you want someone just like me (just like me)  
  
But everytime I ask you out  
  
(Time I ask you out)  
  
We never move pass friendly, no no  
  
And you don't ever notice how I stare when we're alone  
  
Or wonder why I keep you on the phone  
  
There it was, Yoh had already said it, of its mouth the sentence came out -"I Love You Ana Kyôyama" -, he was so happy that it could jump in that moment, but, the thing that more it confused him it was that horrible silence that took possession of the whole room. He saw it come, yes, he saw as a "No" it would leave the blonde lips. Their eyes became tearful, but he will control himself, the small young girl couldn't see him crying, she would give him pity and she would give him a fake "Yes". The girl, that was seated, stood up, slowly she came closer to Asakura, this last one was paralyzed, he didn't know what to wait, he didn't know what she will tell him, he's heart began to palpitate a thousand times per second, the pressure increased, in any moment he would faint. Kyôyama began to speak, giving him, finally, an answer.  
  
"You are my very first thought in the morning  
  
And my last at nightfall  
  
You are the love that came without warning  
  
I need you, I want you to know"  
  
-"I also love you Yoh Asakura"- she said, yes, Ana admitted it in a same way. Yoh felt like he wouldn't be able to feel he's legs and it would be dead there, he couldn't believe that the blonde shared those feelings. It felt that it could fly, more didn't know what to make, if to kiss her, to hug her, to thank her. The girl came closer more than was already and she began, she hugged him, both wanted to cry [XD]. Asakura because it was liberated, the pressure had abandoned he's body, and Kyôyama for that she never thought that that day it would arrive, the day in that Yoh would be declared. But it comes and special, beautiful day that she would always keep in her heart like the treasure it was. The love that they had was too big as to expect more time. ¡They needed each other!   
  
"And sing it until the day you're holding me  
  
I've wanted you so long but on and on you get me wrong  
  
I more then adore you but since you never seem to see"  
  
since you never seem to see  
  
I'll say it in this love song"  
  
And it was as well as it concluded the confession. However, they were continued kissing, hugged, loving each other. With some fear the boy began to play with fondness the blonde chests, they were so beautiful, she indicated him with the head that didn't worry. Asakura spoil to Kyôyama of their clothes and itself also. There they were naked both, being kissed and surrendering, Yoh kissed her for the whole body, leaving signs of ownership in her. Ana, was limited to play with her lover's hair. They loved each other infinitely. After 'foward stimulation', the moment have come, both were nervous, it will be their very first time. Both were sure of what they will make and without more, Yoh penetrated her, feeling as their lover's crotch was completely wet. Their cheeks became to a color vermilion. After a long time, they finished, and they could not believe after everything it was a test of love, none was sorry. Asakura spoke - "I love You more than to anybody in this world, you don't imagine as much as" - when saying this, a smile you drawing in the face of Kyôyama and she responded - Me too... although I don't know why did you waited this long"- it finished giving him a small kiss in the lips. And, this way both fell sleeping, together, as they always wanted.   
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Please people, let me some reviews TTTT... I think that it wasn't that bad for being my first one, I really, really gonna thank you if you give me a reviews . That's what I call charity, have some pitty of me, IT'S MY FIRST ONE ON ENGLISH!!!. Well, thanks for reading this fic', have a good day! XD. 


End file.
